Casual games are a well known phenomena, especially on the world wide web. Casual games, characterized by their simple rules, generally require no long-term time commitment or special skills to play, in contrast to more complex video games. An example of a casual game is a simple puzzle game which is played using a single input device on a handheld device or personal computer. Such casual games often enable a player to play one or more levels in a relatively short increment of time.
Due to their simplicity and convenience, casual games generally appeal to a wide demographic of players including both older and younger players, “tech savvy” and less “tech savvy” players and male and female players. In particular, many casual games appeal to demographics which are generally not as interested in more complex video games, such as older players and women.
One known popular casual game is the BEJEWELED® game. BEJEWELED® is a registered trademark of PopCap Games, Inc. The general objective of the BEJEWELED® game is to swap one gem symbol with an adjacent gem symbol to form a horizontal or vertical chain of three or more gem symbols. If a horizontal or vertical chain of three or more gem symbols is formed, the gem symbols in the chain disappear. After the gem symbols in the chain disappear, gem symbols fall from the top of a game display to fill in spaces left by the gem symbols that have disappeared. Sometimes, chain reactions called cascades are triggered, where chains are formed by the failing gem symbols. During these cascades, one or more gem symbols that fall from the top of the game display form chains of three or more gem symbols with one or more prexisting gem symbols. In other words, chains of gem symbols are formed during cascades with no player action.
Based on the popularity of casual games, certain casual games have been transformed into wagering games. For example, IGT's popular video slot series sold under the trademark DA VINCI DIAMONDS® includes a TUMBLING REELS® feature, wherein symbols that are part of winning symbol combinations disappear and new symbols drop in sequence into the game display to fill the empty positions. DA VINCI DIAMONDS® and TUMBLING REELS® are registered trademarks of IGT Corporation.
Given the growing popularity of casual games and the apparent appeal of casual game themes in wagering games, a need exists for new gaming systems and methods for providing casual wagering games which will appeal to players who enjoy casual games, along with other players.